Dopage
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kembalikan anakku yang manis dan lucu ..." [MiNewt]


_pojok saran: coba baca sambil dengerin Hard to Love dari One Ok Rock ^^_

* * *

" **Dopage"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **Dopage** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

Minho mendesis tak suka begitu pematiknya padam dan gagal menyulut rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Hidung bangirnya berkerut, dan tiga gelombang muncul di masing-masing ujung mata. Indranya menangkap figur Newt yang kini menatapnya datar tanpa garis dosa. Newt mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya, dan Minho masih cukup awas untuk dapat menangkap buku tebal yang dijinjing Newt di tangan kanannya.

"Kau meniup apinya."

"Ayah tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi siang."

Satu alis Minho terangkat sedikit, mencoba menyimak sahutan Newt yang tidak berhubungan dengan kalimatnya. "Ponselku kehabisan baterai." Ia menjawab pendek, menekan pematiknya hingga api kecil kebiruan kembali menyembul dan siap menyulut ujung rokoknya. Tapi Newt dengan sigap berhasil meniupnya lagi, menyisakan padam dan samar panas di ujung lubang kecil pematik.

Minho mendesah, "Newt, itu tidak sopan."

Bahu Newt berkedik kecil, mulai membuka bukunya dan membaca baris-baris kalimat yang tersusun di sana. "Besok hari Kamis."

"Belajarlah di kamarmu."

"Belilah _power bank_."

"Di sini dingin, ambil jaketmu."

"Aku mau ganti pengharum ruangan untuk kamarku."

"Kau mulai menggigil."

"Jam di ruang tengah rusak."

Minho mendesah, kenapa obrolan mereka jadi semakin tidak nyambung? Ia menarik rokok yang semula terjepit di antara dua belah bibirnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak rokok di kantungnya. "Kau merancau, mungkin karena terlalu banyak belajar."

"Aku benci asap rokok."

Minho mendengus kecil. "Rambutmu pirang _tuh_."

Newt kini balik menatapnya dengan kilat tak suka. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan rambutku."

Minho tersenyum miring, " _See_? Siapa yang mulai?"

Newt balas mendengus kasar, membuang kembali atensinya ke deratan kalimat dalam bukunya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan Minho berserta kilat-kilat jail di kedua mata sipitnya.

Di sebelahnya, Minho memilih untuk tetap diam dan menjadi pengamat. Menelusuri garis-garis waktu yang mengukir pahatan dalam sosok Newt saat ini. Bagaimana bisa anak itu sudah hampir menyamai tingginya? _Pubertas benar-benar mengerikan_ , batin Minho. Putranya yang kecil dan manis kini bermetamorfosa menjadi remaja tujuh belas tahun yang tampan dan digilai gadis-gadis. Bahkan suaranya yang dahulu terdengar cempreng nan lugu kini berubah total menjadi berat dan tegas. Pipi bulatnya menyusut menjadi tirus, menampilkan garis rahang yang khas. Anaknya yang manis dan lucu perlahan mulai terkikis oleh pemuda pintar yang tampan dan menyebalkan.

Minho menghela napas panjang. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Newt berhenti membaca, namun tetap membiarkan halaman pada bukunya terbuka. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, meski diam-diam dalam hati senyumnya mengembang. Biar bagaimana pun, ayahnya selalu dapat membaca niatnya. Setelah berapa lama, ia menarik napas, menoleh kembali untuk betemu dengan kedua manik gelap milik Minho.

"Besok pertandingan babak final." Newt akhirnya buka suara. Keluar dalam taraf rendah dan halus hingga terkesan seperti sedang membaca kalimat tak kasat mata yang melayang di atas kepala Minho.

"Final?"

"Basket."

"Ah!" Minho mengerti. Newt adalah tim basket inti sekolahnya. Beberapa waktu lalu Newt sempat bercerita perihal liga basket antar sekolah yang digelar satu tahun sekali. Kening Minho berkerut, "Jadi sekarang sudah sampai final?"

Newt mendengus, lekas melempar seringai. "Ayah terlalu keras bekerja sampai-sampai tidak menyadari waktu yang berlalu. Sungguh laki-laki menyedihkan"

"Hey!" Minho memekik spontan. Kenapa anaknya itu jadi semakin berani menantangnya? "Jaga bicaramu, Newton."

"Aku bicara jujur, oke? Kau sendiri yang mengajariku untuk selalu jujur."

Minho mendengus gusar. "Kembalikan anakku yang manis dan lucu. Kau sudah menculiknya, dasar remaja mengerikan." Minho menghardik dengan nada gemas, tak menahan tangannya yang melayang begitu saja menuju helaian rambut pirang Newt dan mengacaknya asal.

"Agrh, hentikan itu!" Newt berusaha menepis. Kebisaan lama itu mulai terkesan memalukan bagi usianya. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka juga, sebenarnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Minho balas tertawa renyah, mengacak gemas sekali lagi sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Meski jaringan otot di tubuh Newt masih belum terbentuk dengan sempurnya, namun ia tak ragu bahwa anaknya itu sudah mampu mematahkan tulang hidungnya seandainya benar-benar marah.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan pertandingan finalnya?" Minho kembali membuka topik, mengabaikan Newt yang masih menggerutu sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Tiga detik berselang, jawaban Newt terbit. "Ayah bisa datang?" Nadanya keluar dengan ragu-ragu. Remaja itu tanpa sadar menahan napas dan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Orang tua selalu diizinkan menonton."

Minho menatap Newt lurus ke bola matanya. Ia bisa membaca kilatan pengharapan di sana, meski samar namun tak dapat ditepis adanya. Sudut hatinya berdesir ngilu. Ia tak pernah datang ke pertandingan Newt sebelumnya. Pekerjaannya tak pernah mengizinkan. Dan tahu-tahu saja saat ini Newt mengumumkan bahwa ia telah berhasil mencapai babak final. Rasa bangga dan sengatan perih menyulut hatinya secara bersamaan. Menyadarkannya, bahwa ia semakin jarang meluangkan waktu untuk berada di sisi Newt.

Sejatinya Newt sadar rasanya terlalu serakah jika meminta Minho menonton pertandingannya besok. Tapi hasrat itu tak lagi dapat ia bendung. Ia ingin ayahnya ada di sana. Duduk di antara tribun penonton dan melihatnya bermain. Minho yang pertama kali mengenalkan Newt pada basket, dan Minho akan selalu jadi guru favoritnya. Setiap siswa ingin gurunya hadir di waktu-waktu yang membanggakan. Tapi ia juga mengerti, waktu Minho tak pernah banyak. Laki-laki itu selalu diserang jeritan waktu dan pekerjaan. Ambisinya yang terus ingin bergerak memenuhi kebutuhan setelah keluar dari _dunia bawah_ membuatnya nyaris tak punya cukup waktu. Setiap pilihan menghadirkan risiko, klasik. Newt menghela napas panjang, membuka lembar terakhir dari buku di tangannya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas persegi panjang berwarna perak mengkilap.

"Ini tiketnya." Tangannya terulur, memberikan selembar tiket kepada sang ayah.

Minho menerimanya, membaca deret angka petunjuk waktu yang tercetak tebal dalam tiket _11.00 AM_ tertulis sebagaipetunjuk dimulainya pertandingan. Otaknya berputar, ia baru akan diizinkan meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk menikmati istirahat selepas pukul dua belas siang. Nyaris mustahil bisa berdiri di sekolah Newt pada jam sebelas.

"Tidak usah merasa tertekan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah." Itu dusta, namun Newt tersenyum seperti maklum.

Minho menarik napas, membulatkan tekad. Satu tangannya beralih pada bahu Newt, memberi cengkraman cukup erat. "Aku akan datang." Ia berkata begitu lugas, hampir seperti janji seandainya tak ada detak ganjil dalam jantungnya ketika mengucapkan.

Newt tertawa kecil. "Jangan membuat janji yang tak bisa kau penuhi."

Minho mengernyitkan alis tanda tak suka. "Pubertas benar-benar mengubahmu, ya? Sejak kapan kau berani ceramah pada ayahmu?"

Newt angkat bahu. "Setiap hal berubah seiring waktu. Itulah proses yang dinamakan kehidupan."

"Astaga," _bahkan ia mulai bicara seperti petuah_.

"Yah," Newt mendesah panjang, menatap Minho dengan dagu terangkat sombong. "Kecuali beberapa hal di antaranya." Matanya menatap Minho lurus-lurus. "Ada yang sama sekali tidak berkembang." Senyum miring yang sempurna menutup kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu aku tidak berkembang?"

"Wah, aku tidak bilang begitu."

Minho berdecak kesal, namun sang anak justru mulai kewalahan menahan tawa. Sampai akhirnya mereka hanya tertawa lepas tanpa maksud yang pasti. Memecah keheningan malam dan membekukan aliran waktu yang menyisip di antara hembusan angin.

"Ayah akan datang." Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Minho membuka suara.

Newt hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tidak usah menjanjikan apapun." Ia berkata, membalikkan badan dan mengulet kecil. "Lebih dari itu, berhentilah merokok, dasar Pak Tua!" Ujung bukunya sukses mendarat di ubun-ubun Minho, dan sebelum Minho sempat protes atau mengomel, remaja itu sudah buru-buru tertawa dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Newt bernapas putus-putus. Peluit panjang _timeout_ menggema nyaring memenuhi lapangan sampai deret tribun. Kuarter bertiga baru saja berakhir. Timnya hanya unggul tipis, tiga angka dari tim lawan. Dan itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Terlebih kondisi para pemain di timnya sudah mulai menurun akibat pertandingan sebelumnya.

Newt tersentak begitu seseorang menepuk punggungnya. "Istirahat, bung." Itu Alby, kapetn tim. Wajahnya dibasahi keringat, Newt membalas dengan anggukan kecil, dan mengikuti Alby menepi ke sisi lapangan.

Mereka mulai berdiri membentuk lingkaran, seraya meraih handuk untuk mengusap keringat, meneguk minum, atau sekadar menarik napas panjang. Alby mulai berbicara seputar taktiknya, meminta persetujuan dan memberi arahan kepada setiap anggota tim. Tapi fokus Newt telah lama terpecah ke hal lain. _Minho tidak ada._ Mungkin belum datang, atau mungkin malah tidak akan datang.

Sejak tim _cheerleader_ tampil sebagai pembuka acara, Newt selalu mengamati tribun dengan gelisah. Mencari-cari tanda keberadaan ayahnya di antara kerumunan. Namun hingga peluit panjang tanda dimulainya pertandingan, dan hingga detik ini, ia sama sekali tak menemukan setitik pun eksistensi Minho. Ia menelan ludah, kekecewaan terasa getir di tenggorokannya.

"... pokoknya hati-hati dengan si nomor 80."

Suara Alby mengembalikan perhatiannya. Newt menatap satu persatu wajah temen-temannya yang begitu serius penuh tekad. Membuatnya meringis kecil dan merasa bersalah. _Fokus, Newt!_ Ini final, seluruh anggota tim sudah bekerja keras untuk hari ini, dan ia tak seharusnya berubah melankolis menantikan kehadiran ayahnya.

Peluit kembali berbunyi. Newt dan timnya menyatukan tangan dan bersorak sebagi bentuk semangat. _Abaikan kekecewaanmu_ , ia mengomeli dirinya sambil berjalan ke lapangan. Fokus, jangan pikirkan hal lain, pila kemenangan adalah tujuan mutlak.

Tiupan panjang peluit, dan bola memantul, sorak-sorak penonton kembali bergema nyaring. Newt menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dalam gerak ke belakang. Menampar sebelah pipinya untuk membantu fokus. Bola baru saja ditangkap olah Alby, Newt mencari celah di antara dua pemain lawan yang membloking Alby. Alby berhasil mengoper, ditangkap sempurna oleh Newt. Bola oranye itu kini ada dalam kuasanya. Ini kesempatan, ia harus mencetak angka. Ia mendrible, melewati deret pemain lawan yang menghadangnya, lalu bersiap melompat samapi akhirnya seseorang menabraknya dari arah kiri. Membuat lompatannya berakhir menyakitkan dengan jatuh berdebum di lantai. Newt meringis, bahu kirinya terasa ngilu. Si pemain nomor 80 baru saja merebut bola dan menyeringai padanya.

"Sialan—"

"NEWT!"

Newt tersentak kaget. Bahkan tribun mendadak hening. Detak-detak waktunya melambat mendengar teriakan yang begitu menggema menyerukan namanya. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah tribun. Matanya mencari di antara kerumunan. Dan membelalak lebar begitu menemukan seseorang di baris paling depan tribun. Berdiri di atas pagar besi pembatas sambil melambaikan tangan heboh.

"NEWT!"

Itu Minho. Rambutnya berantakan seolah baru saja melepas helm dengan terburu-buru. Jaket biru dongkernya bahkan tidak terkancing sempurna. Sementara khalayak terdiam menatapnya terheran-heran, ia seolah sama sekali tidak peduli dan makin giat melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara. Newt kehilangan kata-kata. Seluruh pemain kini memandangnya bingung.

"MOVE YOUR ASS, NEWT!"

Newt menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa, kemudian lekas bangkit berdiri. Berdoa semoga besok tak dipanggil guru konseling karena ayahnya meneriakkan kalimat kasar di tengah pertandingan. Ia tersenyum lebar, sejenak megabaikan permainan dan balas mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas sang ayah.

"SARANGHAE, NEWT!"

Ia membalikkan badan sambil tertawa. Kembali ke tengah-tengah permainan bersama energi ekstra yang baru saja ditiupkan secara ajaib oleh kehadiran sang ayah.

"Laki-laki yang di sana itu ayahmu?"

Gally berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan mata tetap awas mengamati bola yang dibawa oleh Alby. Newt tidak menyahut, membiarkan Gally bersepekulasi sendiri.

"Ia norak, astaga. Benar-benar ayahmu?"

"Bukan." Newt menepis pendek. Ia melompat dan melejit masuk di antara dua pemain lawan, kemudian menangkap bola yang melambung. Tubuhnya berputar di udara, berbalik menghadap ring lawan, dan langsung melakukan _shoot_.

 _Masuk_. Newt baru saja menambah pundi skor timnya dengan _Three Point_ yang sempurna. Sorak-sorak penonton menggema. Dan semua nggota tim tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Newt kembali pada Gally, tak lagi menahan senyumnya. "Dia ayah yang paling ku sayangi di dunia."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n: Yahahaa~ malah ketagihan bikin MiNewt _father-son!_ ginih/guling-guling

btw, lirik _Hard to Love_ emang nggak berhubungan sama isi cerita ini, hehe. Tapi menurut saya sih, _Hard to Love_ itu menggambarkan perasaan anak ke ayahnya yang—sederhana tapi asli, daleeeem banget.

 _Thanks for reading. Mind to review_? ;)


End file.
